


Save Me

by NightSkyBear



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, slight Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler has schizophrenia. All his friends are trying to destroy him, he is weak.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i would love some feedback on if it's good or not.
> 
> My friend inspired me to write this (She gave me a small pitch) and yeah, enjoy.
> 
> The title is from No Phun Intended.

Tyler was different. Tyler was very different from everyone. Every since he was young he was different.

He was always an outcast because of his disability, he had schizophrenia. With schizophrenia came breakdowns, hallucinations, paranoia, fear. And he had hallucinations quite frequently. He had friends, not friends, hallucinations. To other people they were imaginary but to him, the were as real as the skin on his back. The problem is, they all control him, takes turns making his life a living hell, they want to _be_ him. They  _are_ him. He just a puppet on a string to them, he obeyed their every command, if he didn't then bad things will happen to his family. He didn't want his mom to be burnt alive or his sister to get in an accident.

Which is why he was screaming at his mother to let them out, he didn't know who or what but the voices wanted 'them' out.

"YOU HAVE TO LET THEM OUT THEY WANT THEM OUT! MAMA PLEASE!" Tyler screamed and tried to get the lock off the drawer. His mom could only let him do it until he tired himself out, that's what his therapist told her to do and that' what she did. She loved her son, no matter he had.

"Tyler baby, you can't get into the silverware drawer, please go sit baby." his mom tried, Tyler didn't stop trying to get 'them' out, he pulled on the lock with all his strength but he couldn't open it.

He couldn't do it, he was a failure, he was bad. He was a bad boy. He curled his hands into a fist and started to pound them on his head and repeated the word 'Can't' over and over again, his mom hesitantly lowered his hands.

Tyler looked up at her with tears in his eyes, he glanced behind her and his eyes doubled in size and he hook his head and backed away until he hit a wall and slid down it.

"No! Go away! I hate you! I hate you! Mama help! Save me!" Tyler cried and curled into fetal position, his mom's heart broke, she couldn't do anything for her baby. She couldn't who Tyler was running away from, all she could do was curl him in her lap and whisper it's okay.

"Who's here baby? Tell mama who's here Ty," his mom asked, Tyler peeked his eye open and saw him.

"Mama! Please help me!" Tyler cried into her lap, they were gonna get him, he knew it, he did bad and they were gonna get him.

\---

"You need to get the hammer Tyler, find the hammer and break the lock. Everyone's asleep. Go now, go now go now!" Johnny boy yelled, Tyler hopped out of bed and rushed downstairs, right foot, left foot just as Ms. Believer ordered. 

He scrambled through his dad's tool kit that Zack had forgot to put up after fixing car, Tyler smiled when he saw it. He picked it up and rushed to the kitchen.

"Quietly or someone's gonna wake. You gotta get them out, get them out Tyler hurry! Hurry up and get them out their crawling in your skin you are impure you have to cleanse yourself, get them out!" Johnny boy yelled, Tyler panicked and hit the lock and broke it off. He successfully got the drawer open, he grabbed the biggest knife and waited for Johnny boy's commands.

"Four straight lines, horizontally, four spaces away from each other! Get them out of your skin Tyler, they're crawling in your veins!" Johnny boy pointed, Tyler did as he was told and cut the lines on his wrists. There were worm and maggots eating him and they came pouring out like a flood, Tyler held his wrist away from him in disgust, he felt his other arm itching and he started to scratch, herder and harder until he started to dig into his skin with the knife. He wasn't clean, he needed to be clean, he needed to get them out.

"Argh! You gotta cut deeper, they're much deeper! Go deeper! Get them out Tyler! You are filthy! You are a disgusting pig! Clean them out!" Johnny boy smirked, he watched as Tyler's blood pour into the floor. Tyler felt disgusting but he couldn't get them out, they were everywhere, in his hair in his clothes, underneath his skin. He screamed and just cut lines into his arms, the filth was coming out faster but it wasn't fast enough, he needed to be clean right then.

He threw the knife down in frustration and dropped to the floor and clawed at his skin, he still felt it. He felt them crawling in his ears, in his nose, his mouth. They were everywhere.

He screamed and screamed for them to get out of him, they were in him and they would get out. Suddenly the lights flickered on and it was his mom, dad, brother and sister.

"Oh my god, call 911. Call 911 now!" his mom screamed, Zack rushed off to get the phone. Tyler still felt them, they were there, they were eating him. He looked at his arm and saw the maggots had ate most of his skin, he screamed and clawed at them.

His dad wanted to get him and help him up but Tyler would get violent, he didn't let it stop him, he rushed over and bent down but when he laid his hand on Tyler's shoulder the boy jerked forward and whipped his head towards his dad.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tyler screamed, he heard the voices again. 'grab the knife.' they said. Tyler obeyed and grabbed it, his dad jumped back and held his hands up in defense. 

'Go deeper.' 

Tyler brought the knife to his vein and was about to cut it but then his dad grabbed it from him while he wasn't paying attention, Tyler flinched and cowered in on himself and cried.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I've been bad, i deserve it, no please don't hurt me! I deserve it! They're eating me, go deeper, go deeper. Not clean, not clean. Filthy. Filthy pig, go deeper. In my skin, i deserve it. Help me. I'm a bad boy, the maggots!" Tyler rambled, he shook and scratched and he finally just screamed. He screamed none stop, his sister was in the main room crying, his brother was sobbing and trying to talk to the police before his mom took it, his dad went upstairs to check on their three year old brother.

Tyler felt so bad. Johnny boy told him to sleep. So he did.

\---

He woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes, he sat up and looked around his surroundings, he knew from the look of it that he was in the hospital. He hated hospitals, they just doped up on drugs until he couldn't feel his face and was a mindless, emotionless zombie. 

"Come on, get up, we're leaving." Ruby demanded, Tyler sighed and crossed his legs over to one side and slid out of bed.

"Where's Johnny?" Tyler asked, he pulled the cords from his body and walked to the door, Ruby following behind.

"Johnny boy is in time out for being bad, i'm in control now, he almost woke _him_." Ruby explained vaguely, she leaded him out the door but as soon as he stepped foot out the door, his family was right there and so was his therapist. He grimaced at getting caught.

"Tyler! What are you doing out of bed? Nurse, come escort Mr. Joseph back into bed." A doctor instructed. A nurse came and gently placed his hand on his back, he flinched and pushed his away.

"Don't touch me!" Tyler shouted at him and glared at him, the nurse rolled his eyes and opened the door for him, Tyler went inside the room with him. He laid in bed and looked in the corner briefly before blinking but he quickly snapped them open when he saw red eyes.

He prayed that it was just nothing. But deep down he knew it wasn't, it scared him.

\---

"He has Schizophrenia as far as we know, that's it. He has been calling himself 'Johnny Boy' and other made up names like that, i don't think he knows he's doing it but he is." 

"We think he might have  dissociative identity disorder, mild Depression and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. But we won't know until tests are over. I'd advise you to put him in rehab, i think he could get a bit better until then."

"Okay Dr. Gomez. I'll speak to my husband about it."

\---

"I think it'll be best for him, sweetie. And Zack, Maddy and Jay!"

"I know. He's being observed for DID, Depression _and_ OCD, he's still so young and going through so much. I'm scared, he won't ever get better, our baby is going to hurt for so long, Chris!"

"Kelly, don't talk like that. Of course he's going to get better and we're going to help him. By sending him to where he needs to be. He's still going to be loved no matter what, okay?"

"You're right, i'm sorry, i'm just- I just want what's best for him. If you think it's a good idea, i'll call the rehabilitation center."

"I think it's a good idea. They'll be able to help him."

\---

And that's how Tyler found himself in a rehab, 3 hours away from his home.

But at least he has more friends, Ruby invited them. Violet, Blue and Black. Tyler liked Black the most, he was nice. He also met more people just like him, he didn't know if they were real or not, but they're names were Brendon, Melanie, Patrick, Pete, Gerard and Frank.

He hadn't met them yet but Johnny Boy had and he told Tyler their names. Ms. Believer was in control and she told him to go say hi so he did and he sat down at a table full of people.

"Hello." Tyler greeted, they all looked at him and spoke.

"Hi. I'm Brendon."

"I'm Melanie."

"Patrick."

"Name's Pete."

"I'm Frank and this is Gerard."

Tyler smiled at them and waved them.

" _There's seven of you. An uneven number! Fix it! Fix It Tyler! You have to or your mom is going to leave you here forever!"_

Tyler quickly counted and shook his head and counted over and over and over.

"No. No. Can't be seven, has to be even. Has to be even! It's seven!" Tyler shouted, he started to hyperventilate and he looked around the room, he pulled on his hair and he couldn't keep his balance and he fell to the floor and started to cry. Melanie began to panic.

"Brendon, do something!" Melanie shouted, Brendon didn't know what to do.

Two workers rushed over and carried Tyler out the room, he screamed at them, he tried to wiggle out but they wouldn't let him go and he panicked, he bit one of them as hard as he could and he quickly dropped Tyler and cursed.

Tyler used this and kicked out of the other person's hold and got up and ran away. He didn't get far, another group of workers pinned him down.

There were too many for Tyler.

He was now in his padded room, only a bed, a small wooden dresser, a window with a row of bars on it and other than that it was completely bare.

They also put him in a straight jacket. He felt like he was crazy, he wasn't crazy though, his mom would have never came back but he stopped it, Ms. Believer said he did good.

He sat alone in the room, except he wasn't alone. He was never alone, Violet was with him.

They weren't talking, well Tyler wasn't talking, he didn't like Violet. She was rude and aggressive.

"Little bitch. You couldn't handle three workers? Such a little bitch."

Tyler never responds to her, the door suddenly opened but he didn't even care to see who came in. He only watched the unmoving body of his big brother Zack with blood seeping out of his eyes and he was there, ripping him apart, with tears in his eyes.

"Hello Tyler, mind if i come in?" an unfamiliar voice questioned, this caused Tyler to slightly turn his head.

It was a man, dressed in a suit, slight smile on his face but what made Tyler care was the fading pink that was in his hair.

But still, Tyler didn't respond, so the man came in anyways and sat down next to Tyler.

"My name is Joshua Dun and i'm here to help you through this whole ordeal. I'm your new therapist." the man introduced himself, Tyler stared watery eyed at him and looked back down at himself ripping his brother apart.

Except now he was hissing at Joshua and getting closer, his face was blurry and distorted and bloody. Tyler backed up until his back was firmly against the wall, the thing that was now not Tyler anymore, just a distorted image, climbed up and the bed and hissed at Joshua more.

"Tyler. What is it, do you see anything?" Joshua asked, Tyler nodded slightly, he was afraid now.

It was him, it was the red eyed demon.

"What is it Tyler? Can you tell me what it is?" Joshua pushed. Tyler looked around the room and blood was seeping through the cracks of the ceiling, the beast turned towards Tyler with a wicked smirk.

Tyler stared in fear and tried to get away but the beast kept getting closer. He saw Ruby, Johnny Boy, Ms. Believer and his other friends, in the corner of the room with horrified looks on their faces.

"P-Please, y-y-you're n-not s-s-supposed to b-be here! Ruby help!" Tyler began to cry, he blocked out Josh, fear tingled in his body as the beast got closer to his face.

" _ **We haven't talked in quite sometime, now have we? You'll be sorry you ever put me in that cage."**_

"Blurry, no! Please, i'm sorry! It wasn't my fault, please!" Tyler screamed, Blurryface screeched and changed into a skinny skeletal frame and melting black bones, he had five more hands and his eyes were blood red.

Tyler screamed and tried to get away, he fell off the bed and pushed himself into a corner, blood was still flowing freely, it was enough to cover his head, he began drowning, he kept screaming until everything suddenly went black.

Last scream being, 'Please Save! Save me!'


End file.
